1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal exercising apparatuses and more particularly to a treadmill exercising apparatus having upstanding side walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Variously configured treadmill exercising apparatuses have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 736,360 issued on Aug. 18, 1903 to Burgess teaches the use of a treadmill apparatus inclined at an angle between two upstanding sides having a continuous belt over a plurality of small rollers defining the movable exercising surface and frictionally engaging two opposing end drums.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,709,197 issued to Moseley, on Jan. 9, 1973 also discloses an apparatus substantially similar to the above Burgess invention and represents an improvement thereon. The Moseley apparatus comprises upstanding front and side walls and a plurality of rollers disposed under a belt providing a movable exercising surface that substantially runs the length of the stall area. The moving belt disclosed in Moseley is continuous and is returned via bottom belt carriers, the belt frictionally engages two opposing drums which extend laterally between the two opposing side rails. The Moseley apparatus is specifically disigned to operate at a plurality of different working angles or inclinations which may be selected through operation of a hand crank disposed on the forward drum. Furthermore, the Moseley apparatus provides a drag brake mechanism to impede or prevent the turning of the drum while the animal is being loaded into the apparatus. By removing the brake mechanism, the animal can then initiate its own movement; however, any undesired speed of the animal is prevented through selective application of a drag brake mechanism.
The patent issued to Townsend on May 8, 1973, as U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,731,917 teaches the use of an improved treadmill exercising device designed for human use rather than for use by animals, the Townsend patent specifically teaches the improvement to treadmill exercising devices wherein a convenient means for adjusting the speed of the movable exercising surface is presented. Specifically, an electric motor is shown to drive the movable exercising surface of Townsend.
Unfortunately, the prior art patents to Burgess and Moseley, even when taken in combination with the patent issued to Townsend, do not offer an exercising apparatus fully usable by horses or other livestock.
A major step forward in a practical operating apparatus occured when an improved animal exercising apparatus was offered by Horsey, Inc., West Lake Road, Vermilion, Ohio 44089, as partially shown in FIG. 1. For example, research by Horsey, Inc. found that the most efficient way of conditioning horses and livestock was by utilizing a fixed 7.degree. incline which takes approximately 30% of the weight of the animal off its front legs, thus reducing stress. The resultant physical development of the horse resides in the loin, stifle and gaskin. Another improvement over the prior art approaches by Horsey, Inc. was the feature of providing a walkway 160 so that the person loading the horse or livestock would be in a position of maximum control over the animal. Furthermore, the slanted corners 162 provide an easy access for the lead rope disposed between the animal and the person which prevents the rope from being caught on the side wall corners of the prior art approaches. A motor 170 was provided to provide constant rotation to the movable exercising surface 120. Additionally, a flexible knee guard 140 was provided at the front to protect the knees and teeth of an exercising animal. One important inprovement of the Horsey, Inc. approach over the Moseley approach, is the provision of having the horses head extend over the cross bar 144. This prevents the "claustrophobic" condition posited by the Moseley approach. Although Moseley teaches the use of padded surfaces completely enclosing the interior of the stall, no mention or discussion of such an improvement presented by the present invention is discussed. An observable problem with the prior Horsey, Inc. approach was the inconvenience of having the movable surface apparatus come to a complete stop before adjusting the speed of the drive motor. Under the teachings of the present invention, the speed of the moving exercising apparatus can be selectively changed while the surface is actually in motion.
While the above improvements by Horsey, Inc. represent significant advances, especially as to the fixed incline, over prior art approaches, further improvement based upon actual use and experience became necessary to provide a fully practical and safe device. The present invention as disclosed herein, therefore, resides in improvements over all of the above prior art approaches by Burgess, Moseley, Townsend, and Horsey, Inc.
One observable problem with all of the above prior art approaches was the problem of injury to the animal's neck and head due to the sharp upper corners of the stall side walls. Often times the animal would react rapidly to an external sound or noise and twist its head sideways into the corner thus causing possible permanent damage to its eye, head, or mouth. None of the above prior art approaches discuss solving such a problem.
Another observable problem in the above prior art approaches was a means of effectively positioning the animal in the stall area. It was found that the animal had a tendency to longitudinally move to various positions on the movable exercising surface within the stall area. None of the above prior art approaches teach the provision of a breast and a butt restraining strap to physically position the horse in the center stall area over the exercising surface. It is highly desirable to maintain the animal in the center of the treadmill for maximum control of the animal and for minimum wear of the apparatus. Strain is also eliminated.
While the above prior art Horsey, Inc. approach taught the use of a front cross bar 144 for supporting a knee guard 140, possible damage to the teeth or mouth of the animal was observed. It is well known that many horses, for example, are "cribbers". Such horses have a constant tendency to chew on objects near their mouth. If, while exercising, the animal chose to chew on cross bar 144, considerable damage to the mouth, lips or teeth of the animal could result. One improvement of the present invention, therefore, is to provide padding to this surface in a unique and novel fashion.
Another observable problem in all of the above prior art approaches is the loading of the animal into the exercising apparatus. Virtually no means are disclosed in any of the above prior art patents or combination thereof for any means for effectuating ease in loading. The present invention teaches the use of a loading guide to enable easy loading of the animal into the treadmill device.
Another observable problem in Moseley and experienced by Horsey, Inc. was the provision of circular shafts for the plurality of support rollers underneath the exercising treadmill surface. It was a common observed phenomena that the circular shafts would wear down into the frame supports under the heavy load of the animal. This problem especially became apparent after considerable use of the exercising apparatus. The present invention teaches the use of a shaft having one or a plurality of flats disposed around the periphery of the shaft to firmly anchor and prevent the shaft from turning. None of the above prior art patents or approaches alone, or in combination, suggest such an approach.
Another observable problem in the above prior art approaches is the problem encountered with animals of high excretion. There is a tendency for manure to build up onto the surface of the treadmill thereby causing the dangerous condition of slippage of the animal on the moving surface. The present invention provides a means for removing material from the surface of the treadmill and additional optional means for collecting that material. None of the above prior art approaches suggest or teach such an approach.
While the Moseley approach teaches the use of a portable exercising apparatus mounted on wheels with a towing hitch, many purchasers of such movable apparatuses are subjected to the additional cost of wheels and towing when, in fact, in operation the exercising apparatus is rarely moved. Oftentimes, the wheels deteriorate and the tow portion is mechanical surplusage. To reduce the cost of the exercising apparatus to the buyer and yet maintain the option of mobility, the present invention teaches the use of releasable wheels and a releasable tow bar. Thus, race tracks which frequently purchase numerous quantities of exercising apparatuses (race horses, for example, after a race have to be exercised to be effectively cooled and massaged for the rollers), could buy one releasable towing and wheel package adaptable to fit all of the exercising apparatuses purchased. Furthermore, a dealer selling exercising apparatuses to individuals can easily transport the apparatus to the purchaser and then remove the wheels and the towing package. Due to the special design of the present invention, a skid is provided so that the purchaser can then move the exercising apparatus conveniently at his locale by means of dragging by a tractor or the like. None of the above prior art approaches direct themselves to such a practical and economical approach as taught herein.
Finally, none of the above prior art approaches teach an embodiment of an animal exercising apparatus specifically designed for livestock other than horses. The present invention teaches such an embodiment specifically designed to meet the practical means of livestock such as cattle and sheep, having, e.g. a wire screen front for cooling.
The inventor wishes to make of record all of the following patents in addition to the above considered in his decision to apply for a patent for his novel improvements:
______________________________________ INVENTOR PAT. NO. DATE ______________________________________ Richards 2,155,684 April 25, 1939 Grant 2,969,768 Jan. 31, 1961 Scanlon 3,485,213 Dec., 1969 Proctor 3,225,744 Dec., 1965 Ladner 3,119,374 Jan., 1964 Wood 1,766,089 June, 1930 Gaines et al 2,997,136 Aug., 1961 Parsons 3,592,466 July 1971 ______________________________________